EAW Territorial Invasion (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = Operation: Doomsday (2019) | nextevent = Battle of Egypt (2019) | lastevent2 = EAW Territorial Invasion (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Territorial Invasion (2020) }} Territorial Invasion (2019) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. The event will take place on September 21, 2019, at the Jordan-Hare Stadium in Auburn, Alabama. The event pits each brand against each other in a series of matches. It is the eleventh event in the Territorial Invasion chronology. Production Background Storylines 'War Games Match' On the August 26 episode of Dynasty, it was announced that Serena Bennett would be captain of Team Dynasty after her performance against Kassidy Heart at Operation: Doomsday. On the August 30 episode of Dynasty, Bennett added Darkane and TLA to her team after watching the two men dismantle each other, hoping that they would bring that energy into the War Games Match. On the August 11 episode of Showdown, General Manager Jenny Punk announced that Jamie O'Hara would be the captain of Team Showdown during the War Games Match at Territorial Invasion. Jenny would give O'Hara the rights to decide two other members to join him in the match. Meanwhile, Jenny would make O'Hara become "War Games Ready" and use it as validation to whether O'Hara is fit to be captain. On the August 18 episode of Showdown, O'Hara defeated Lance Blackfyre in a Steel Cage Match. On the August 26 episode of Showdown, O'Hara managed to defeat Lucas Johnson in a Last Man Standing Match. On the September 1 episode of Showdown, O'Hara would add the newly formed team of Ahren Fournier and Chris Elite to Team Showdown after much convincing on their part. On the August 19 episode of Voltage, it was announced during a phone call with Chairman Mr. DEDEDE to Voltage Co-Commissioner Matt Daniels that Co-Commissioner Veena Adams signed up Ms. Extreme, Raven Roberts and Andrea Valentine for the War Games Match with the intentions of setting up the women to fail. On the September 6 episode of Dynasty, Ms. Extreme defeated Showdown's Ahren Fournier and Dynasty's captain Serena Bennett in the first War Games Preview Triple Threat Match. On the September 7 episode of Showdown, Jamie O'Hara defeated Dynasty's TLA and Voltage's Raven Roberts in the second War Games Preview Triple Threat Match. On the September 8 episode of Voltage, Darkane defeated Voltage's own Andrea Valentine and Showdown's Chris Elite in the third War Games Preview Triple Threat Match. Kassidy Heart vs. Cameron Ella Ava On the August 3 episode of Showdown, Cameron Ella Ava announced her intentions of going after the Universal Women's Championship at Territorial Invasion. At Operation: Doomsday, Kassidy Heart retained her title against Serena Bennett. On the August 24 episode of Showdown, Ava defeated Io Ishimori. After the match, Heart came out to the ring as she and Ava had a staredown and accepting the challenge for Territorial Invasion. On the August 31 episode of Showdown, Ava and Heart had a segment where they talked about Heart's marriage to Mr. DEDEDE. Ava stated that Heart was making a big mistake and she's going to end up bitter and heartbroken in the end. On the August 7 episode of Showdown, Ava held an intervention for Heart in the ring. Ava talked about a past relationship and tried to relate to Heart and her relationship with DEDEDE. Heart comes out confused over what Ava was trying to do, and Ava shows Heart footage of what DEDEDE put Ava and her family through last year. On the go-home show, Heart and Ava had a heated confrontation as Ava stated that she's done trying to help Heart, so it's time to help herself by taking her title. Mr. DEDEDE vs. The Visual Prophet After getting notes and gifts from a so-called secret admirer, Mr. DEDEDE invites his secret admirer to the ring on the August 17 episode of Showdown. It is revealed to be Nina D, The Visual Prophet's assistant, who tries to woo DEDEDE with one of his favorite fetishes, wax play. It seems like DEDEDE is into the idea, but ends up spilling the hot wax over Nina, burning her face. On the August 24 episode of Showdown, The Visual Prophet provides an update on Nina; DEDEDE comes out, and both of these men have a war of words with each other. It leads to Viz challenging DEDEDE for the Answers World Championship at Territorial Invasion. Viz wants to take away something that means something to DEDEDE just like DEDEDE took something away from him. DEDEDE announces a "Beat the Clock" Challenge for next week and whoever finishes with the best time, choose the terms for their match. On the August 31 episode of Showdown, The Visual Prophet defeats Constance Blevins in eleven minutes, eleven seconds. Later in the main event, DEDEDE steps into the ring against Constance's partner, Minerva. DEDEDE fails to beat the time and gets Viz full control of the terms for their match. On the go-home show, Viz stated that his stipulation would be to add Nina D as the special guest referee. 'Charlie Marr vs. Rex McAllister' At Bloodsport, Charlie Marr shocked the world by becoming EAW Champion after Voltage co-commissioner Veena Adams got herself involved in the match by making herself the official. On the August 25 episode of Voltage, Marr held an in-ring celebration which was intended by the entire Voltage roster. Most notably, Rex McAllister, Raven Roberts, Andrea Valentine, Consuela Rose Ava, and Ms. Extreme. Adams stated that Voltage would be welcoming a new era. The Charlie Marr era and Adams' vision for a better Voltage and Marr will be the face of it. Adams had a gift for Marr, which would be another championship to hold along with the EAW Championship. Once Adams revealed underneath the cloth, a championship is not there, but three fake heads on spikes that look like Marr, Adams and Jordie Ripley. It turns out to be a trick played by the five people not happy to be at this celebration. After some words exchanged by the four women, it was announced by Consuela that she had gone to Matt Daniels' office to cash in her 24/7 contract. However, but someone beat her to the punch. It was Rex McAllister. 'Impact vs. Drake King' After dismantling Vic Venom at Operation: Doomsday, Drake King interrupts Impact on the August 30 episode of Dynasty and challenges him to a match at Territorial Invasion. However, Impact doesn't take the challenge seriously. He mocks King and confuses him with his Round Table partner and discredit all of King's accomplishments within the past month. King states that there is no one else qualified to come shut Impact's mouth and take his championship. He says that Impact has a stranglehold over the main event spot and it's time for him to take his place at the top of the company. Impact rejects King's request. On the September 6 episode of Dynasty, it was announced by Starr Stan that Impact would defend his title against King at Territorial Invasion. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2019 Category:EAW Dynasty Category:EAW Showdown Category:EAW Voltage